User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 16
Lexi: So the plan is: we go to Texas, we disguise ourselves as Janitors, and find Pixel. Metal: That's a lot better than the plans I've heard in my other adventure (Lexi takes a drink and we fade to an image of several bottles on the floor) Metal: Lexi I think you've had enough Lexi: Yuo ceont thell mee wn I've hat erough Metal: Lexi you should stop drinking Lexi: U r knoxt thoh broiss ov me Metal: This is why I don't drink Lexi: Hay Mootal lmets du soome caroke Metal: Fine (Lexi and Metal go on stage and a few minutes later) Club owner: Congrats you two win the Karaoke contest Metal: Oh my god, what do we win Club owner: A motorcycle Metal: Card games on motorcycle Club owner: No (We cut to Metal driving the motorcycle while Lexi is holding on to him) Metal: Lexi I've been thinking about something Lexi: Wut... (Metal turns to Lexi) Metal: What if Gods like Zeus and Thor were pieces of Legos Lexi: And you say I'm drunk Metal: No think about it Lexi: Metal Metal: Lexi I've had deep personal thoughts about this Lexi: METAL! Metal: What! Lexi: Turn around! (Metal turns around and sees a truck heading towards them) Metal: SHITTTTT (Metal turns all the way and than it goes along the ground. The Motorcycle goes underwater flips sideways and Metal climbs up) Metal: Lexiiii where are you (Metal sees Lexi a few feet away) Lexi: Metal!! Help I can't swim Metal: Alright I'm coming! (Metal dives in and swims towards Lexi. Metal gets to Lexi and puts her on his back) Lexi: Thank you Metal Metal: You're welcome (Metal puts Lexi on the Motorcycle and climbs up) Metal: Oh thank god we're alive Lexi: Good think we can use the Motorcycle as a boat Metal: Yep Lexi: Metal there's something I need to ask you Metal: What? Lexi: Why do you care about me so much? Metal: Well you're special too me Lexi: Aw that's sweet Metal: Yeah Lexi: Also why is this series random as hell Metal: Hehe let's not dwell into that Lexi: We should consider this the Lexi and Metal show Metal: Stop breaking the 4th wall!!! (Several hours Metal is falling asleep) Lexi: Metal you need to stay awake Metal: I know, but I'm tired Lexi: But what If I fall in the water Metal: True that, I'll stay awake Lexi: Yay (Lexi hugs Metal and Metal smiles.) Metal: Wait my Metal senses are tingling (An Alligator appears and bites Metals arm. Than it starts to bleed) Metal: Fuckkkkkk Lexi: Metal I got this (Lexi punches the Alligator and it swims away.) Metal: Ah it hurts so bad Lexi: Wait I can fix it (Lexi rips off part of her shirt and wraps it around his wound) Metal: Thank you Lexi Lexi: Anytime~ Narrator: A few hours later!! (Metal and Lexi see a big sign that says Welcome to Dallas Texas) Metal: Finally Lexi: Lets go (Metal and Lexi Hop off of the Motorcycle than make there way to the city.) Metal: I just realized did Pixel give you the directions Lexi: Oh shit Metal: Well lets ask for some directions Lexi: But first we need to buy our disguises Metal: Lets go find a costume store Lexi: But Metal Metal: What Lexi Lexi: There's one right in front of us (Metal looks up to see Liz's costume shop) Metal: Continent! (They walk in and buy their Janitor costumes) Lexi: Alright time to go save Pixel! How was episode 16??? Awesome Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts